Lost
by ThaneMakara
Summary: Yellow and Red are supposed to meet for a date, but Red never shows up. Yellow tries to find Red in a world where he has seemed to no longer exist! Ships are Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Franticshipping.
1. Prolouge

**Please enjoy the story! If you've read my other one, it has the same idea but I did like how it flowed, so I'm starting over!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it, though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>What if you found out that everything you believe was wrong? Every fiber of it? From the time you're born til' the day you die. I didn't have a mom and dad to teach me the morals everyone else knows, just my grandpa. He taught me that I was special, and that I could use my powers for good and protect the ones that I love. I never knew that I would be more important than I could imagine; but at a price. I, no we, are the chosen few of the Viridian Forest that possess the capabilities to lead the human race into centuries of peace, or extinction. I always thought i had a greater purpose, but not in this way.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a fairly sunny day, the cliche kind you see in movies. The blonde healer was just about ready for her first, and last date with Kanto Pokemon Champion, Red.<p>

" Do I look good?" She asked, twirling around.

"Pika!" Chuchu said in agreement. She ran up Yellow's shoulder and handed her something. A necklace with a yellow crystal. Yellow looked puzzled at first, but put it on gingerly.

"Okay, Lets go!" She said opening the door, breathing the fresh summer air, and started to make her way down do Pokemon Square in Viridian, her hometown.

Little Did she know that this would be one of the last times she ever got to see the raven haired Champion.


	2. 4th

**Okay, So I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters! I look forward to hearing your reviews! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Do you think Red'll dress up?" Yellow asked her Pikachu. Chuchu looked up and gave a sarcastic snort that seemed to say: " as if."<p>

"Well, he sure is taking his time." she signed. It had been 2 hours since she had arrived at Pokemon Square, and Red still was a no-show. She started to twiddled her thumbs nervously. Yellow was usually patient, but everyone has their limits. " Do you think something happened him?" She looked around at the people around her for the 32 time, but this time she noticed something. Someone. A dark haired, middle-aged man wearing a Jet Black tuxedo and a red bow tie sitting on the stool across from her. he had been there before her, and hadn't done anything. he'd just been staring at the ground. Yellow had noticed him before, but now she started to feel uneasy around him. Yellow grabbed her purse and started to walk away.

"Lets go Chuchu. Maybe Red is still at his house." She said, walking briskly. Chuchu looked around Worriedly but agreed nonetheless. She looked over her shoulder to see the man was following her. Sure enough, the Jet black tuxedo and blood-red bow tie was visible from a mile away. She dashed into the Viridian Forest and took off sprinting, not looking back. A sinister laugh resonated inside the forest, and then wind started to pick up. Yellow, tried to look behind her, but tripped on a unearthed tree root.

"Ah!" Yellow yelped out as she hit the ground with a thud.

"You can't escape." the Man said from behind her. Yellow froze and slowly turned her head to face her follower. He had jet black hair and ruby-red eyes. a jagged scar ran down his neck and down into his shirt. He had big meaty hands that looked like it could crush bones. He bent down and grabbed Yellow by the neck, and lifted her up. Yellow choked and pointlessly struggled.

"Yellow, do you know who I am?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Let...Me...GO!.." She choked out. Her vision was starting to go black and everything looked fuzzy.

" I am the 4th of the 13, Xenon. You stand in the way, so you will be eliminated. Please, try to understand" He said solemnly. the scar on the side of his neck began to open to reveal a second set of teeth, sharp as knives. He let out a Blood-Curdling scream and threw Yellow against a tree.

Yellow sat up and shrinked against the tree. "_If only I'd brought my pokemon."_ she thought. She looked around for a presently absent Chuchu, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Weavile, use nightshade!" A familiar voice yelled. Xenon flew back and a certain redhead jumped out of the tree."

"Silver!" Yellow yelled, standing up. " What are you doing here?!"

"Go!" He yelled, pointing to go in the direction of Red's house.

"Why you little." Xenon said, unharmed. " We both know that you can't beat me. Just leave me and the girl alone and you will not be harmed."

"I'll catch up with you later!" Silver said. " GO!"

Those were the last words I ever heard Silver say.

* * *

><p>"The day is drawing nearer."<p>

"Didn't Xenon take care of her already?"

" That annoying brat Silver messed things up again. She got away..."

"The data still is not complete, we can't be sure that shes the one..."

"We've watched her for YEARS. She has to be the one."

"Unless there was to be another. A better catalyst."

"Maybe she needs a push in the right direction."

"No, its has to be true inspiration. It cannot be any other way."

"We will just have to sit and wait."

"Adjust the timeline and remove any further "Obstacles"."

"Even the boy?"

"Especially the boy."

* * *

><p>Panting and gasping Yellow finally reached the edge of the woods. She had multiple bruises and hurt all over. <em>"Thank goodness I'm almost there."<em> she reached Pallet Town and found Reds house. She walked up the doorsteps and rang the doorbell. A beautiful Brunette answered the door. Red's mom.

"Excuse me, is Red home?" She asked gingerly. This is the first time she had ever met Red's parents. Red had never talked about them much.

"Red? Who is that.?" She asked, puzzled.

"Excuse me? Your Son."

"My Son? We don't have a son. He died at birth. I'm sorry, you must have the wrong house."

* * *

><p><strong>So this ends Chapter 2! And thus the story progresses! Please feel free to leave a comment or a review, I'd like to know how to improve! Thank you<strong>

**~Thane**


End file.
